Tired
by ladya9eha
Summary: [ SyaoxSaku ] Life is unfair. Why won't Sakura remember Syaoran even if all the memories are collected? Syaoran can't get rid of his tiredness & his struggle because of da won'tberevealed memories. How will Syaoran overcome it?


**A Tsubasa Chronicle Fanfic**

**Disclaimer: Of course Tsubasa Chronicle doesn't belong to me, but to CLAMP! (Oh well…)**

-xox-

**Tired**

-xox-

"Syaoran…" called Sakura, stepping down the stairs of the villa they rented. "Syaoran…"

It is already night. This time Syaoran and the others arrived at a world which has green hills and valleys. Moccona felt the presence of Sakura's feather here and thus, they decided to stay in this looks-comfortable world.

"Syaoran…" Sakura started to call, but then stopped when she saw Moccona fly passing her, bumping to the wall. "Kuro-pii, you are meannn!" shouted Moccona cheerfully. On the other side, the nin Kurogane, wearing hakama, brings his adored sword and looks really mad. While the magician Fye D. Flourite is preparing tea, smiling as always.

A bit frightened, Sakura appeared from the edge of the stairs. Moccona quickly jumped into Sakura's hug. Lovingly, Sakura comforted the white manjuu in her hands. "Err… Did you guys see Syaoran?" she asked.

"He's taking a walk," replied Kurogane. His eyes still twitching at the white manjuu in Sakura's hand angrily.

"Oh, I see…" said Sakura.

Fye stared at her for a while and said, "Is there something in your mind, Sakura?"

Sakura looked back at Fye's eyes, surprised. But when she saw the kind smile on the blondie's face in front of her, she knew that Fye is trustable and can help her. "Actually…"

Fifteen minutes later after got the problem's solution, Sakura ran outside. Kurogane make himself fall to the flexible sofa of the villa. "What a weird princes…," he mumbled.

"Kuro-chan, you are really caring!" Fye commented sweetly.

"Shut-up," grumbled Kurogane, annoyed.

"It's okay to be a caring person," said Fye, smiling. Suddenly he saw Moccona jumped and ran after Sakura. "Eeh, wait Moccona! Leave her alone!" Fye catched the white rabbit and put it upon his hand.

"Why?" asked Moccona, confused.

"Let them have their own time for just the two of them," explained Fye.

-xox-

Woozy… woozy…

Syaoran feels really dizzy. And he's too shy to confess that he really hates feeling dizzy like this. His desire to bring back all the princess's memories has made his body weak and easily tired.

Syaoran may not tire. He's not allowed to feel tire, he has to try to return all Sakura's memories. Really, he didn't want to make busy Fye or Kurogane. He knew both of them are experts in fights, but still he didn't want to make them busy and worried. Besides, if Kurogane and Fye already found the dimensions they want to go to, they must leave him and he got to put all his efforts himself to found the feathers. Relying on other people is not a good thing for him.

Tired… tired…

This tiredness really is annoying. He really wanted this feeling to leave him so that it will be easier for him to found Sakura's feathers which have been spread to other worlds. Not only from fights that he felt tired. Syaoran hates to confess that he is tired to see his princess won't remember him again, even though he already past a lot of struggles. He feels tired to think that he won't be able to be someone being loved by Sakura as the past. Sakura will take him as another person. And Syaoran hates it more to confess that he doesn't feel that this is fair, Sakura got all her memories except about him. He really loves Sakura, but Sakura won't remember and know his feelings.

He really wants to go back to the past, where he and Sakura play together, adventuring together, laughing together, and joking together. He really wants to go back to the time when his father is still alive, when both of them went out for some month and when they were back, Sakura is waiting for him with her beautiful smile in her face. He really wants to go back to those happiest moments in his life. How if they go back to the country of Clow and meet His Majesty Touya and Yukito the High Priest? Surely, Sakura will be delighted. But she will not remember the times she spent with Syaoran, won't and never will.

Syaoran sat on the edge of the lake, staring at the stars which appeared in the dark-blue-almost-black sky. This place is really quiet and calm… Maybe Sakura's feather can be found easily, he thought. When Syaoran thinks about Sakura's feather again, his memories flew back to the past and he feel even dizzier.

"Ah! There you are! Syaoran!" shouted a familiar voice from the back of him. Syaoran was surprised to found Sakura is running towards him.

"Hi…Hime?"

"I've been searching for you!" said Sakura, panting. "I thought you walked till that village, but you are here!"

Syaoran smiled weakly. "Don't push yourself, Your Highness."

"Not at all," replied Sakura with a smile. "Hey, listen. I have just talk to Fye-san and Kurogane-san."

"What is it about?" asked Syaoran. It is really rare that Sakura wanted to talk to their two journeying friends.

"Uhm, I'm thinking, why can't I remember you, Syaoran, even though you have been really through difficulties to find my memories until you got scratches and wounds!" said Sakura. A moment later, she fall herself down beside Syaoran, still panting.

"Ohime-sama, are you alright?" asked Syaoran with panic, trying to make his hime calm down a bit.

"It's alright!" responded Sakura happily between her breaths. "When I talked to Fye-san, in fact, it was Kurogane-san who answered me! I've never imagine it! He said, 'for what purpose do you want to remember it? You only need to know the now-Syaoran, not the past-Syaoran.' I was really surprised! Kurogane-san can say something like that!"

"Ohime-sama, calm down a bit," said Syaoran tenderly. Even he himself was surprised to know Kurogane has said such a good thing as what Sakura has told him.

"Then, Fye-san said, 'Kuro-min was right! The nowadays-Syaoran doesn't even have any differ with the past-Syaoran!' So I think that what they said is true in real!" continued Sakura, still excited.

Syaoran became really thankful to have such friends like Kurogane and Fye. Sakura reached Syaoran's hand and hold it tightly. Astonished, Syaoran stared at his princess with a mixed feeling. Sakura smiled beautifully.

"I'm sorry 'cause I can't remember you in the past," mumbled her. "I am truly sorry too because I've always make you try hardly to found my memories until you're wounded, but still I can't do anything."

"I-Its okay, Hime…," muttered Syaoran.

"Even if I don't remember the old Syaoran, I won't care about it anymore. I want to know the Syaoran besides me now, who always help me! Is it alright? Let's be friends! I should be able to know the Syaoran now, and I won't forget!" continued the Princess, still energized.

At that moment, Syaoran hold his princess' body with his hands. All the tiredness within him and his mind are all gone at once, and suddenly Syaoran feels that that drowsiness won't come back again.

"Thank you… Sakura."

Some meters away from the point Syaoran and Sakura were at, a voice was heard. "It was such a bad idea to take a peek, Fye. I'm frightened to death to see them holding each other."

-xox-

**A/N: Well fellow writers and readers… sorry if my grammar really sucks in here. I'm not in the actual mood to do it seriously. Please review! Tee-hee. Thanks a lot. (bows)**


End file.
